


A Vision from Bast

by QueenieLacy



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Daddy Kink, Erik is an escort, Escort Service, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, T'Challa is still the king, kinda sorta soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: AU where Erik is a high class escort in New York City because Sallie Mae is calling and those student loans aren’t gonna pay themselves.





	A Vision from Bast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a lot because the weather sucks where I am and I have nothing else to but come up with T'Cherik story ideas. This might end up being another T'Cherik series. Also, Xhosa translations came from Google Translation. Sorry if they are wrong. Hope you Enjoy!

Erik let out a sigh of relief once he finished typing the last line of his report. He quickly attached it to an email and sent it off. He had planned to finish the report back at his apartment in a pair of cozy pajamas and snuggled under covers, but his other job called. He almost turned it down until they told him how much he was getting. He wasn’t in any condition to turn down that type of money, so now he was on the subway heading toward Midtown. The man had to absolutely loaded if he was staying in Midtown. All the hotels there were over priced for their value but it wasn’t his money to spend.

It wasn’t like N’Jadaka planned to become an escort. He didn’t stand up in front of his fifth grade class and say, “When I grown up, I want to be a whore” but life happens to everyone. He loved his day job, but it didn’t pay enough to cover all the bills. Living in New York was stupid expensive and he wasn’t going to make it on that salary. He had to get another job to make some money and he sort of fell into escorting. He came across his agency after a long night of searching. The company looked reputable so he decided to give it a go. The company only dealt with high class clients, the one percent of the one percent. This made it easier to keep everything a secret. They didn’t want anyone to know about their little sexcapades and N’Jadaka wasn’t about to tell. He’d been escorting for almost a year. It was an okay job. He just wished he had better looking clients. Most of the time, he ended up in bed with a crusty, old white man that had a bit of jungle fever. At least if they were attractive, he could enjoy it more.

N’Jadaka looked up when he heard his stop announced by the automated subway voice. He stood up, grabbed his bag, and quickly made his way off the train. He walked through the subway and up the stairs to the New York City streets. He was glad the weather was warm. April was a bit of a gamble when it came to weather. In April, it could be warm and sunny or a blizzard outside.

He only had a walk a few blocks to reach the hotel. The agency sent a key card over to him via delivery bike, so he wouldn’t have to stop at the front desk. He could just take the elevator up and go to the room.

The walk to the hotel was uneventful and he liked it that way. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself. He just wanted to blend in. That’s why N’Jadaka was wearing black slacks and a plain grey button up. His dreads were braided back and he wore a plain gold watch on his wrist. He carried a black, fake leather, duffel bag. If you looked at his appearance, you would never guess he was an escort. He looked like any other businessmen in New York on a work trip. It wasn’t his usual style. He liked to be a little flashy, but he couldn’t be when he was escorting. He had to be discreet for his client’s sake, and his own.

The beautiful glass doors on the hotel opened and N’Jadaka stepped inside. He looked down at his phone as he walked in, trying to go unnoticed. The doorman said good evening and he nodded to the man. He walked across the hallway and to the elevators. He wanted to admire the decor, but he needed to act like he was used to such luxury. He pressed the up button and waited only a few seconds before the doors opened. He stepped into the empty elevator and turned toward the panel. N’Jadaka took the key card and inserted it in the slot before he pressed the button marked with a P. “Penthouse…” He mumbled to himself as the doors closed and he took the key card out of the slot. The lift started and N’Jadaka took a few moments to get himself together, taking in deep breaths and rolling his neck. It was something he did before every “date”. He watched as the numbers flashed across the panel, getting higher and higher until it displayed a P.

“Penthouse.” The elevator voice announced before the doors opened. N’Jadaka stepped off and walked down the narrow hallway to the door. There was only one door, so there was no confusion about where to go. He slipped the key card back into his pocket before lifting his hand to knock. He never entered with the key card, always preferring to knock for safety. It would be easy to ambush him if he entered on his own. At least this way, he could still run if the client was crazy. He heard a muffled voice call out on the other side of the door. It sounded like the man said ‘just a minute’ but he couldn’t be sure. He swallowed hard as he waited for the door to open. It didn’t take much longer for the penthouse door to open and reveal his client. His eyebrows raised as he looked the man over.

The man standing before him was unlike any client he ever had. He was young for one, maybe the same age as him. They were about the same height and his chocolate skin made N’Jadaka want to bite his lip, but he stopped himself. He was wearing pajama pants and a robe, so he couldn’t see his body but it was probably great. He imagined what it would be like to run his hands through his curls and oh, his smile was so beautiful.

“You must be Erik?” He questioned with a smile. N’Jadaka nodded. Erik was the name he used when he was escorting. He didn’t want the clients to know his real name in case they turned out to be nuts.  

“That’s me.” He answered and gave the man a smile.

“Come in.” The man said and stepped out of the way so he could enter the penthouse. As he entered, he couldn’t see the man behind him biting his lip and admiring his ass as he stepped further into the living room. N’Jadaka could hear the door close and lock behind him, before he heard footsteps. He turned to face the man after dropping his bag.

“This is nice.” He complimented the room as the man moved closer.

“Thank you.” He answered and N’Jadaka didn’t know he had a thing for accents, but this man’s African accent was doing something to him. “My name is T’Challa.” He answered and Erik nodded. T’Challa stopped moving so there was a considerable gap between them. N’Jadaka noticed the man eyeing him. He followed his eyes up his body until they met his. T’Challa let out an embarrassed chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Forgive me.” T’Challa started. “I have never...done this before and you are…” He breathed out and N’Jadaka let out a chuckled at his reaction. “You look better than any vision I’ve had.”

Erik smiled as he stepped closer to T’Challa, closing the gap between them. “Well, I’m glad I exceed your expectations.” He said and then lifted his hands to wrap them around T’Challa’s neck. His fingertips played the curls as the man’s hands came up to grab his hips.”Relax, you in control here.” He said and gave him a smile. “Why don’t I get comfortable and we can relax together, yeah?” He offered.

“Yeah…” T’Challa breathed out. He swallowed hard as the man pressed against him. He caught the man’s scent and he let out an involuntary growl. He smelled like East African cinnamon and roses he’s seen in Morocco. He knew that smell, but couldn’t place it at the moment.

Erik heard the growl and a shiver went down his spine. “Can you show me to the master bath, so I get changed?” Erik asked and T’Challa nodded. 

“Follow me.” T’Challa spoke as Erik unhooked his hands from around his neck. Erik grabbed his bag and went back over to T’Challa. He allowed the man to grab his hand and lead him across the penthouse. For the first, N’Jadaka actually felt excited to get in bed with a client.

T’Challa pushed the master bedroom door open and walked in. He let go of Erik’s hand and pointed to a closed door. “The bathroom is through there.” He explained.

“I’ll be just a minute.” He said and T’Challa followed his movements until he disappeared behind the door. T’Challa let out a deep breath after Erik closed the bathroom door. He could feel the panther inside of him rumbling. How was he supposed to stay disciplined and in control when the man smelled so damn good? He cursed the super senses the heart-shaped herb gave him. “Bast, help me, please.” He mumbled to himself as he went to sit down on the edge the bed to wait for Erik.

It wasn’t long before the bathroom door opened. T’Challa looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Erik leaning against the door frame in his tiny black lace mini shorts and nothing else.  _ ‘Bast is testing me’ _ T’Challa thought as Erik smiled and moved into the room. His beautiful smile and his brown skin were teasing him. He wanted to wrap his arms around his slim waist and throw him down on the bed.  _ ‘I’m going to fail this test.’  _ He thought and swallowed hard as he looked up at Erik.  _ ‘No, I can do this. I am in control.’ _

Erik stood in front of T’Challa and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Come on, take this robe off and get comfortable.” He said and T’Challa nodded, slowly standing up. Erik took a small step back so T’Challa would have space to disrobe. Erik watched as T’Challa made quick work of the tie and slipped the silk robe off his shoulders. Erik bit his lip as he looked over T’Challa’s rippling muscles and hard abs. He knew his body was going to look good, but damn, those toned muscles exceeded his expectations.

Erik smirked as he walked passed T’Challa and over to the bed. T’Challa let out a low groan as Erik crawled onto his bed, his ass in the air as he crawl up towards the headboard. He could feel the handle on his self-control slipping.  _ ‘Yeah, I’m going fail this test.’ _

Erik flipped over to lay on his back, knowing he gave the man a show. “Come here.” He said and patted the space next to him. T’Challa nodded before joining Erik on his bed. Erik turned on his side so he could get a better look at his client. He reached over to let his fingertips dance over his abs and then up to his pecs. He bit his lip as his fingers ghosted over his strong arms, imagining what they would feel like wrapped around him. Erik looked up and caught the man’s eyes. He could see something in them, as if he was trying to hold something back. He needed to relax the man and get him to just let go. “Lay on ya stomach.” He said and T’Challa gave him a confused look. Erik chuckled at the look. “Lay on your stomach, I’m gonna help you relax.”

“I thought you said I was in control here.” He said as he watched Erik roll off the bed. He wanted to grab him and yank him back onto the bed, but he caught himself.

“Then humor me for a second.” He said and T’Challa watched him walk back into the bathroom. He sighed before turning to lay on his stomach. He couldn’t see since he was facing the headboard, but he could hear Erik coming back into the room. He placed something down on the ground and started to go through it. It took T’Challa a moment to realize Erik was going through the duffel bag. The rumbling stopped and then he felt the bed dip.

Erik crawled up the bed with the bottle of oil in his hand. He crawled up T’Challa’s back and straddled him before opening the bottle. He poured out a bit of oil onto T’Challa before placing the bottle on the nightstand. He rubbed his hands together before touching T’Challa’s back, rubbing the oil in and working out any tension he felt.

“Oh…” T’Challa let out a moan as Erik’s hands massaged his back.

“This okay?” Erik questioned when he heard the low moan from T’Challa.

“Yeah.” T’Challa answered as Erik’s hands came up to rub at his neck. The hands then went down to his mid back. Massages were something he never indulged in, but he would make an exception for Erik. “You are really good at this.” T’Challa complimented him and that earned a chuckle from Erik.

“Thank you.” Erik spoke as he let his hands wander over T’Challa’s back. He bent down so he could press his lips to T’Challa’s neck. His hands worked the man’s lower back while he nibbled at T’Challa’s ear lobe.

“Oh, Erik.” T’Challa moaned as the man went to kiss at the other side of his neck. He turned his head so Erik would have better access to his neck.

Erik smirked as he placed his lips next to T’Challa’s lips. “Want me to get your front?” He asked and T’Challa nodded. Erik sat up and picked up his body enough to allow T’Challa to turn over. The man quickly turned over and Erik lowered himself so his ass was right on top of T’Challa’s half hard cock. T’Challa let out a hiss and Erik couldn’t help the smirk. He grabbed more oil and poured a bit on his hands before working it into T’Challa’s chest. T’Challa looked up at him with such lust in his eyes. Erik swore he saw a gold twinkle in T’Challa’s eye, but that couldn’t be true. He started to move his hips slowly, in a circle, to tease the man beneath him.

T’Challa’s hands came up to grab Erik’s thick thighs as the man started teasing him. He let another low growl but that did nothing to deter the man from his teasing. “You tease.” He playfully scolded Erik as his hands went to grab at his thick ass, squeezing his cheeks and causing Erik to moan.

“Not teasing, just getting you relaxed.” Erik spoke and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Waiting on you to take what’s yours.” He said and moved his hips faster on T’Challa’s erection. “This is all yours.” He mumbled as T’Challa grabbed at his ass. “Don’t you wanna take it? Don’t you wanna give me that dick? Don’t you wanna be inside this tight pussy, daddy?”

 

That broke him.

 

Erik let out a gasp as T’Challa quickly flipped them over. “Oh, damn.” Erik moaned as T’Challa mouthed at his neck. He started sucking at the sensitive spot on his neck and gasped. “Ah, baby.” He moaned as the man moved to kiss at his jaw before pressing his lips to Erik’s. Erik didn’t care about kissing his clients. He knew a lot of escorts didn’t allow kissing, but kissing never bothered him. He wrapped his arms around T’Challa’s neck as they kissed. T’Challa reached down to push Erik’s shorts down. Erik lifted his hips so T’Challa could push them down. 

T’Challa reluctantly broke the kiss so he could get Erik’s shorts completely off. He looked down at Erik and took in his naked form, his hands running up and down Erik’s thighs.  _ ‘Bast forgive me...but I am going to ruin your creation.’  _ T’Challa bent down to kiss at Erik’s chest.

“Ah, T’Challa.” Erik moaned as his nipples were licked and played with. “Fuck, so turned on.” He moaned as T’Challa kissed down his stomach and moved to kiss at his left thigh before moving over to his right one. He sucked marks into those thighs and left teeth marks in his skin as he moved up to Erik’s dick.

“Oh, fuck!” Erik gasped in surprised when T’Challa wrapped his lips around his cock. His clients never gave him head. There was very little foreplay with his clients, so this was truly out of the ordinary. “Damn, baby.” He moaned as his hand went into grab at T’Challa’s curls. T’Challa swirled his tongue around the tip before bobbing his head up and down on Erik’s cock, allowing the cock down his throat. “Shit! Fuck!” Erik moaned when the tip of his cock hit the back of T’Challa’s throat. “Damn, you so good at this.” He said as T’Challa continued to pleasure him.

Soon, T’Challa pulled back and gave Erik’s cock a few licks before patting his legs. “Show me.” T’Challa demanded and Erik knew what he meant. He bent his knees and lifted his legs so his hole was on display for the man. “Mmh, Bast…” Erik heard T’Challa groan before he felt T’Challa’s thumb at his hole. He wondered what that meant but just figured it was something in his native tongue.

T’Challa rubbed his thumb along the outside of Erik’s hole before leaning in and allowing his tongue to lick at his entrance. “Oh my God!” Erik moaned loudly when T’Challa buried his face in his ass and ate him out. His hips jerked as T’Challa sucked at his entrance. Erik felt strong hands grab his hips and hold them in place. “Daddy, fuck!” Erik moaned. He didn’t know where that came from. He never called a man daddy before, never had a daddy kink, but T’Challa’s tongue was working him just right.

T’Challa let out a growl as he licked and sucked at Erik’s hole. His taste was amazing. T’Challa couldn’t get enough of it. He felt Erik’s hole start to loosen and he was open enough to slip the tip of his tongue inside. “Shit!” Erik moaned when T’Challa’s tongue started to fuck him. He felt his legs start to shake as T’Challa’s forced his tongue deeper and deeper inside him. “Daddy, fuck, please…” Erik whined and looked down to see T’Challa looking back at him, mouth still firmly on his hole. “Please, daddy, fuck me.” Erik begged. He needed T’Challa inside him now.

T’Challa felt his cock twitch at Erik’s begging. He wanted to be inside of that tight hole. He gave Erik’s hole another kiss before pulling back. He leaned over to go through the nightstand, pulling out lube and a few condoms. He put them on the bed before pulling down his pajama pants and shimming out of them.

Erik’s eyes widen as he caught sight of T’Challa’s hard cock between the man’s legs. He wasn’t serious, right? “Fuck…” Erik groaned as he looked at it in disbelief. That was the biggest dick he’d ever seen. “Nigga.” He said as he sat up. He wrapped his hand around it and T’Challa let out a moan. “Oh my God…” He said under his breath. “What chu’ expect me to do with this?” Erik questioned and T’Challa chuckled before pushing Erik back down.

“Don’t worry, let me do all the work.” T’Challa spoke as he pour lube onto his fingers. “I’m in control, right?” He questioned before he pushed a lubed finger inside of Erik.

Erik moaned as T’Challa fingered him. He was pretty sure T’Challa’s cock was going to split him in two and kill him, but at least he’d die happy. “Oh, shit.” He moaned when T’Challa added a second finger. He breathed heavily as T’Challa fucked him with his fingers. He pressed down on them and rolled his hips. “Ah, fuck!” He yelled when T’Challa pressed into his prostate. T’Challa kept attacking that spot as he added another finger. Erik rolled his hips to fuck himself on those fingers. “Oh, daddy, please!” He begged as T’Challa added a fourth finger. He reached up to grab at T’Challa’s arms and shoulders. “Fuck me, daddy. Please!” He begged. “Give it to me.”

T’Challa couldn’t deny Erik when he begged so prettily. He pulled his fingers from Erik and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his cock and rolled on a condom before hoisting Erik’s legs onto his hips. He guided his cock to his hole and slowly pushed inside.

“Oooh, fu-ck.” Erik moaned as T’Challa’s big cock pushed inside of him. He threw his head back and his back arched as T’Challa slowly pushed inside of him. He heard T’Challa hiss as he leaned down to kiss at his neck. “Fuckin’ huge.” Erik moaned as T’Challa sucked a mark on to his neck.

T’Challa let out a groan as he bottomed out. Erik was so tight around him. He felt amazing around his cock. “Erik.” He moaned as he slowly started to move his hips. He could hear Erik’s breathing hitch every time he thrust back inside of him. He pulled back to look down at Erik. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open as T’Challa slowly fucked him. He could feel his hole starting to adjust and open for him.

“Faster.” Erik moaned as he opened his eyes to look up at T’Challa. “Ah!” He yelled as T’Challa’s hips sped up their thrust, their skin slapping together as T’Challa fucked him. “Daddy, oh my God!” He yelled as T’Challa’s cock stayed pressed against his prostate. He wrapped his arms around T’Challa’s neck and pulled on him. T’Challa leaned down to kiss his lips. The kiss was sloppy as T’Challa thrusts jostled him around. “Fuck…” Erik moaned, breaking the kiss. “Fucking me so good.” He moaned and T’Challa let out a growl. “Right there! Just like that! Please don’t stop!” Erik begged as he grabbed onto T’Challa’s biceps.

T’Challa grunted as he plowed into the man underneath him. “You feel so good.” He moaned as he slammed into Erik’s prostate. “That feel good, baby?” He asked and Erik nodded.

“Yes, daddy.” Erik answered. “Please, don’t stop, don’t stop.” He moaned as he wrapped his legs around T’Challa’s waist. He reached down to place his hands on T’Challa’s ass and press down, encouraging the man to go deeper. “Yes, fuck!” Erik moaned as T’Challa’s thrust went deeper and harder. “You so deep…” He moaned out as T’Challa leaned in to make more marks on his neck. “Mmh, daddy...I can’t.” Erik felt his stomach tighten. T’Challa’s big cock was going to make him cum. “You makin’ me cum, daddy.” Erik spoke, letting his true accent come out and not the proper one he put on for his clients.

“You’re cumming?” T’Challa asked and Erik nodded. “Then, cum for daddy baby.”

“T’Challa!” Erik screamed as he orgasm on T’Challa’s cock. His toes curled and his back arched off the bed as he came. His mouth hung open in an O-shape as his muscles tightened. He felt a pool of cum spread across his stomach and his ass clench around T’Challa’s cock. “Oh my…Fuck.” He moaned out as his body relaxed. He noticed he was shaking as he regained his faculties. “Shit…” He swore as T’Challa kissed at his neck. The man started to move his hips again and Erik wrapped his shaky legs back around T’Challa’s waist. He could hear the man growling in ear as he chased his own orgasm.

“Want you to cum in me daddy.” Erik moaned out and T’Challa groaned. He seemed to like it when Erik talked shit. “Please daddy, give it to me. Want you to cum.” He said and Erik had enough strength to clench around T’Challa’s cock.

“Oh, Erik!” T’Challa yelled as he came, spilling inside of the condom. He breathed heavily as he sat up to look down at Erik. He looked beautiful like this, sweaty and spent on his cock. T’Challa carefully pulled out of Erik and rolled off the bed. He took of the condom and threw it away before grabbing a towel and cleaning himself off. He went back to the bed and pulled Erik against his chest. He wrapped both arms around the man and started to kiss him. Erik moaned into the kiss and turned his head to break the kiss and breath.

Erik let out another moan as T’Challa kissed at his shoulders. He could feel T’Challa getting hard again and knew he was going to be up all night. He felt a smirk form on his face, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to walk in the morning.

* * *

Erik’s eyes shot open when heard the familiar tone of his phone’s alarm. He heard a groan from beside him and a smirk formed on his face. T’Challa was insatiable last night. The couple went for a few rounds before Erik finally tapped out when he just couldn’t cum again. He felt a nice ache in his backside that was probably going to be around for a few days. He slowly sat up and rubbed his face to wake himself up before getting out of bed and walking over to where his bag was. He pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and turned the alarm off.

“Good morning.” Erik turned to see T’Challa sitting up in bed, staring at him. The man had a bright smile on his face, looking unaffected by the early wake up call.

“Good morning.” Erik replied and gave the man a smile. T’Challa smiled back as he looked the man over. Erik could see the man still had a hunger for him.

“Would you like breakfast?” He asked but Erik shook his head.

“I would love to, but I have to go.” Erik explained. He had his day job to get to. “Can I...clean up here?” He questioned and T’Challa nodded.

“Of course.” He answered and Erik grabbed his bag.

“Thanks.” Erik said before he made his way to the bathroom. He placed his bag on the counter before looking at his reflection. “Damn.” He breathed out as he looked at the dark marks covering his neck. He just hoped his shirt collar would be enough to cover them. Erik quickly moved through his routine. He showered and brushed his teeth, washing away the evidence of his night with T’Challa. He oiled up his body before putting his suit on. He looked in the mirror and saw that the collar covered all the marks. He finished dressing and came out of the bathroom to see T’Challa sitting on the edge of the bed in his pajama pants, waiting on him.

T’Challa stood from the bed and walked over to Erik as he came out of the bathroom. “Are you sure you don’t want breakfast?” He questioned as he pulled Erik close to his body.

“Thank you but I’m sure.” Erik said and then chuckled when he felt T’Challa’s hands on his ass.

“Are you sure you have to go?” T’Challa asked and Erik nodded.

“I’m sure about that too.” He spoke and T’Challa nodded.

“Can I see you again? Tonight?” He questioned and Erik nodded.

“Yeah.” He answered. “You know who to call.” Erik added and T’Challa leaned in to kiss his lips. Erik’s arms automatically wrapped around the man’s neck and T’Challa pulled Erik closer as they kissed. T’Challa pulled back to kiss along Erik’s jaw. Erik let out a moan as T’Challa made his way to his ear and nibbled at his ear lobe. Erik turned his head so T’Challa would have a better angle, but caught sight of the clock on the nightstand in the process.

“Shit, stop.” He said and put his hands on T’Challa’s chest. “I gotta go. Gonna be late.” He explained as he pushed him away. T’Challa chuckled as he reluctantly stepped back.

“I’ll see you tonight.” T’Challa promised.

“Tonight.” Erik repeated before quickly leaving the bedroom with his bag before he jumped T’Challa.

Erik left the suite and made his way to the elevator. He rode the lift down to the first floor and walked out of the hotel with a smile on his face. He could honestly say that was the best sex of his life and the fact that he was going to get that dick again put a pep in his step. He quickly made his way to the subway and went underground to catch it. He was glad he didn’t have to wait long and hopped on the train. It was good the hotel was in Midtown, so he was relatively closed to his work. He rode for a few stops before getting off. He left the subway and climbed up the stairs to the city streets before walking a few blocks until he reached the United Nation Headquarters. He went around to the employee entrance and showed his ID. He was let inside and then searched and patted down before he could go any further. Once the guard was satisfied, he made his way into the building.

N’Jadaka worked at the United Nations as an Assistant under the United States’ Ambassador to the UN. His official title was Assistant Service Officer to the United States’ Ambassador to the UN. The fancy title essentially meant he did all of the grunt work. He did all of the research and wrote the majority of the reports before handing them off and allowing his supervisors and eventually the ambassador to take credit for his work, all while getting paid pennies.

“Right on time.” N’Jadaka looked over and saw his co-worker, Imani, coming up to him holding a cup of coffee.

“You’re amazin'.” N’Jadaka said as he grabbed the cup from her. Like N’Jadaka, she was also an assistant. “I don’t tell you that enough.” He added. Imani was the only co-worker he really considered a friend and actually hung out with her outside of work. They had a similar attitude and he just enjoyed her company. She wasn't fake and he liked that about her.

“You really don’t.” She said and let out a little chuckle. “I saw your revision of the report. It was really good.”

“Yeah.” N’Jadaka nodded. “That asshole betta not send it back cuz I worked real hard on it.” He added as they turned the corner to head to their shared office.

“You know McKinney likes to torture us.” Imani said, McKinney was their direct supervisor.

“He’s just a miserable ol’ white dude who’s mad that the niggas are smarter than him.” N’Jadaka explained before pushing the door open, allowing Imani in first before following.

“That’s probably true. I do get a racist vibe from him.” Imani said as she sat down at her desk. N’Jadaka nodded as he put his bag down and took off his suit jacket.

“So what’s on the docket today?” N’Jadaka asked.

“Ambassador Wilson is supposed to be having a lunch meeting with an African president...or is he prince? Or a king?” She questioned. “Is it horrible that I can’t remember?”

N’Jadaka shook his head. “We can’t be expected to remember everything.” He joked as he sat down at his desk. “Did you see the news coming out of India?” N’Jadaka asked and Imani let out a groan.

“Yeah, we’re gonna have to redo our whole Trade and Development report.” Imani explained.

“Yeah.” He sighed. “Let’s get to it.” The two worked for hours in their shared office, redoing their report on Trade and Development in Central Asia. It frustrated them to have to redo the report but that was the way it worked. The world kept spinning and didn’t wait on them to finish their work.

N’Jadaka let out a sigh as his stomach growled. He didn’t have breakfast, so his hunger for lunch was greater than normal. “Let’s get sumthin’ to eat. I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, me too.” Imani said and let out a sigh. They both stood up and stretched before making their way to the door. N’Jadaka opened the door and let Imani out first before he followed her. The two walked side by side as the made their way to the employee’s cafe.

“You see this statement from China about the issue in the South China Sea?” Imani asked as she read the news on her phone. “Ambassador Wilson won’t like this.”

“Let me see.” N’Jadaka said and looked down at her phone. “Man, this is gonna stir up some shit.” N’Jadaka said as they rounded the corner. He looked up from the phone and his eyes widened as he looked at the sight in front of him. Ambassador Wilson stood outside her office, shaking hands with the man he shared a bed with last night. N’Jadaka’s eyes looked T’Challa over as he stood there in an all black suit with a beautiful kente cloth draped over his shoulders. Two women in beautiful red dresses stood on either side of him. N’Jadaka squinted in confusion. What was T’Challa doing here?

“King T’Challa, it was a pleasure.” N’Jadaka heard Ambassador Wilson say and his eyes widened. T’Challa was the African king the ambassador was meeting. N’Jadaka turned on his heels and rounded the corner before he was noticed. He rushed into the men’s bathroom and let out a deep breathe. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. His T’Challa, the T’Challa that had him pinned down on his bed and fucked him until he couldn’t think...was a King.

“Fuck…” He breathed out. He couldn’t believe this. He physically saw T’Challa in the hall, shaking hands with the Ambassador, but he still couldn’t believe it. “N’Jadaka, what have you gotten yourself into?” He mumbled to himself. He felt his phone buzz and reached into his pocket to answer it.

“Hello.” He answered without looking.

“Looks like you left a good impression with the African.” He heard his handler, Penny, say. “He wants you again tonight.”

“I…” N’Jadaka sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t think-.”

“It’s really good money.” Penny added. “You had fun last night, didn’t you?” She questioned.

“I did.” N’Jakada answered. “But-”

“But what?” Penny asked. “Don’t you need the money?” She questioned.

N’Jadaka sighed. She was right. He needed the money. He could just pretend not to know who he really was. He was good a pretending, he did it with all of his other clients. “Fine, I’ll go.”

“Good.” Penny spoke. “Same time, same place. You still have the key card?”

“Yeah.” He answered.

“Good.” She repeated. “As always call in if you feel in danger. Love ya.” She said and then hung up. N’Jadaka pocketed his phone and let out a sigh before making his way out of the bathroom. He peeked his head around the corner to make sure T’Challa and his entourage were gone before he continued down the hall to the cafe. He walked into the cafe and looked around. He soon spotted Imani and walked over to her. “Hey.”

Imani looked up from her burger. “There you are. Where did you go?”

“Bathroom. Didn’t you hear me say I was headed there?” He questioned.

“No, I was too focused on reading the news.” She said and he nodded. “Hey, did you see that African King? Cute right?” N’Jadaka gulped and shook his head.

“No, I didn’t see ‘em. I guess I was in the bathroom.” He explained. “I’m gonna get food.” He said and quickly went to get food for himself.

The rest of the day went by in a haze. He couldn’t focus on his work. Instead, he looked up T’Challa on his computer. He learned a bit about the man but he couldn’t find much. At the end of the day, he told Imani goodbye before heading home.

Once he entered his apartment, he quickly cleaned himself up and dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a button up. He re-packed his bag before heading out again, catching the subway to Midtown and walking the couple of blocks to the hotel. The doorman was different this time and so were the people at the front desk. He quickly made his way to the elevator and rode it up to the penthouse. He took in a deep breath before blowing it out. “You can do this. It’s no different than last night.” He said to himself. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out. Slowly, he made his way to the penthouse door. N’Jadaka knocked a few times and waited for the door to open.

The door swung open and Erik smiled at the man in front of him. “Erik.” T’Challa exclaimed and pulled him into the suite. He closed and locked the door behind them before leading him into the living room. “I am happy to see you again.” T’Challa confessed as Erik dropped his bag onto the chair. He moved over to Erik and wrapped his arms around him.

Erik chuckled as T’Challa pressed against him. “Did you miss me?” He teased as T’Challa held him.

“I thought of you all day.” He confessed before pressing a kiss to Erik’s neck. “I was in an important meeting today and all I could think about was my baby boy.” T’Challa said and Erik could have just melted when the man called him his baby boy. He felt T’Challa’s hands on his ass and Erik moved to press his lips to T’Challa’s.

“I thought about you too, daddy.” Erik confessed and heard T’Challa growl. The man backed him up to the couch and pushed him down before crawling on top of him. Erik pulled the man close as they kissed. It quickly became passionate as Erik felt T’Challa’s tongue push into his mouth. He let out a moan and broke the kiss. “Fuck.” He moaned when he felt T’Challa grind against his clothed cock. He tilted his head back as T’Challa sucked and nipped at his neck. Erik tried to be into it, but his mind kept going back to the moment he saw T’Challa in the hallway. “Wait, T’Challa, wait.” Erik said and pushed at T’Challa’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as Erik sat up. He moved off of the man and sat next to him. “Erik…”

“Fuck…” N’Jadaka swore before letting out a sigh. “I...I gotta tell you this...In the spirit of full disclosure or some shit.” He spoke and rubbed at his forehead before facing T’Challa, looking him in his eyes. “I know who you are...King T’Challa of Wakanda...son of the late King T’Chaka and Queen Ramonda…” Erik breathed out and T’Challa’s eyes widened at the confession.

“I know this because...I saw you at the UN today...meeting with Ambassador Wilson.” N’Jadaka admitted and then let out a chuckle. “I guess since I know who you are, you should know my real name...My real name is N’Jadaka Stevens...son of a South African Xhosa mother and Black American father. I work under Ambassador Wilson as an Assistant Service Officer, which is just a fancy way of saying I do all of the grunt work.” N’Jadaka explained. “That’s why I was at the UN. I work there.” He continued. “You don’t have to worry about me telling anyone because I don’t want anyone to know what I do on the side. I just couldn’t pretend like I didn’t know.” He said watched T’Challa’s face. His eyes went back to their regular size before getting up and walking over to the window to look out at the New York City skyline.

N’Jadaka sighed before standing up. He figured the man wouldn’t want to continue their arrangement. The whole point of escorting was the anonymity it provided. He grabbed his bag that was on the chair and picked it up. “I’ll call the agency and have them send you someone else.” N’Jadaka said before turning toward the door. It made him jealous to think of T’Challa fucking someone else, but that wasn’t his right. They weren’t even in a relationship, he was just his whore. He reached for the handle and started to open the door, but he soon saw T’Challa’s hand on the door. The king pushed it, forcing the door to close. N’Jadaka quickly turned around to face T’Challa.

“What are yo-.” He was cut off when T’Challa’s lips pressed against his. He let go of his bag and wrapped his arms around the man as they kiss. The kiss was rough and more forceful than before. T’Challa’s tongue assaulted his mouth before he pulled away. “T-T’Challa.” N’Jadaka moaned as T’Challa sucked at his neck. He felt the man’s hands undo his belt as he nipped at his skin.

“Where do you think you’re going?” T’Challa asked as he undid the button and pulled down N’Jadaka’s zipper. “Hmm?” He continued. “Daddy asked you a question.” He added.

“I…” N’Jadaka started as T’Challa stared at him. He gulped before answering. “Nowhere.” He answered and T’Challa smirked before going back to attack his neck. N’Jadaka let out a moan as T’Challa undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. It fell to ground as T’Challa moved to kiss down N’Jadaka’s torso.

N’Jadaka looked down at T’Challa in bewilderment. He figured the king wouldn’t want him after his confession, but he had been so wrong. “Shoes off.” T’Challa demanded and N’Jadaka stepped out of his shoes. T’Challa pushed them away before pulling down his jeans. He stepped out of them and slipped off his socks while he was at it. He heard T’Challa moan as he moved to press his mouth against his clothed crotch. “Fuck.” N’Jadaka moaned when he felt T’Challa’s mouth on him. His mouth moved to kiss and suck along where his thigh and groin met and he didn’t know he was sensitive there, but he definitely was. He looked down in time to see T’Challa kissing up his body and grabbing onto his underwear with his teeth. He pulled them down and N’Jadaka stepped out of them.

“Turn around.” T’Challa ordered and N’Jadaka did as he was told. He felt T’Challa grab onto his ass and spread his cheeks. “Oh, fuck.” He moaned out when he felt T’Challa’s mouth at his hole. He placed his hands on the door to steady himself as T’Challa’s mouth worked.

T’Challa moaned as he buried his face in N’Jadaka’s ass. He licked up and down the silt before focusing on his pretty hole. He sucked at his pucker, letting his teeth graze over his entrance. “Fuck!” N’Jadaka moaned loudly and pressed his ass back into T’Challa’s face. His tongue slipped inside his lover as he loosened up. T’Challa reached around and grabbed N’Jadaka’s cock to stroke him.

N’Jadaka gasped and jerked when T’Challa grabbed his dick. “Oh, shit.” He moaned. “Damn…” he breathed heavily as T’Challa’s thumb rubbed at the tip of his dick. He could hear T’Challa mumble something, but he didn’t catch it. “Daddy, I-fuck!” He moaned and his knees buckled. T’Challa grabbed his hips and steadied him.

“Daddy’s got you.” T’Challa said as he started to kiss up N’Jadaka’s body until he was standing with his chest to N’Jadaka’s back. “You taste so good.” T’Challa mumbled as he kissed N’Jadaka’s shoulder. He continued to stroke N’Jadaka’s cock as he held him in place against the wall. “You fit so perfectly in my arms.” He continued as he pressed kisses against his skin. “Bast made you just for me...she told me so.”

N’Jadaka wanted to ask what that meant but he couldn’t think properly with T’Challa’s hand on his dick. “T-T’Challa p-please.” He moaned and pushed his ass back against T’Challa. He heard the man moan in his ear. The king stepped back and dropped his cock. Before he could say anything, T’Challa turned him around and picked him up.

N’Jadaka let out a yelp as T’Challa picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. “Can walk.” He tried to protest but T’Challa just chuckled. He moved into the bedroom and gently laid N’Jadaka on the bed before taking off his own clothes. He grabbed condoms and lube before joining his lover on the bed. N’Jadaka quickly rolled on top of T’Challa once he was on the bed. He kissed the man as he moved his hips, rubbing their cock together. They both moaned into the kiss as they moved against one another.

T’Challa never broke the kiss as he took the lube and popped the top. He took the bottle and managed to slick his fingers and press them to N’Jadaka’s entrance. “Fuck.” N’Jadaka moaned as he pushed his slick finger inside of him. T’Challa looked up at N’Jadaka as he slipped a second finger inside of him. His eyes were closed as he moved his hips. His mouth was open and sexy sounds were coming out. “Fuck! Right there!” N’Jadaka moaned as his fingers hit his sweet spot.

“Oh my…” He trailed off as another finger slipped inside of him. “Daddy, please.” He begged.

“Tell Daddy what you want.” T’Challa demanded in between kissing on his neck.

“Please.” N’Jadaka moaned as he pushed back on his fingers. “Wanna ride you daddy.” N’Jadaka moaned and T’Challa couldn’t help the sound that came out of his mouth. It was something like a moan and a snarl. He gently pulled his fingers from N’Jadaka and slapped his ass.

“Ride me.” T’Challa ordered and N’Jadaka grabbed a condom. He quickly rolled it over T’Challa’s cock and slicked his cock up with lube. He moved to hover over it and slowly sat down on the king’s dick.

“Oh, fuck, daddy…” N’Jadaka moaned as he threw his head back. He felt T’Challa’s hands on hips, helping him sit all the way down on his dick. “Oh my God…” He moaned as he took all of T’Challa’s cock. “Ah, Ah, shit!” He moaned as he rolled his hips. It took everything in T’Challa to keep his hips from thrusting up into him. He waited patiently as N’Jadaka adjusted and started to bounce on his lap.

“Fuck!” He yelled as he bounced on T’Challa’s cock. He grabbed at the king’s pecs as his cock pressed into his prostate every time he bounced. He looked down at T’Challa and saw that he was watching him. “Ah, feel good Daddy?” N’Jadaka asked and T’Challa nodded.

“You feel so good baby boy.” T’Challa answered and lifted his hips to meet N’Jadaka as he bounced. T’Challa sat up so he could kiss N’Jadaka on the lips.

N’Jadaka wrapped his arms around T’Challa as they kissed. He moved his hips and let his head fall back as T’Challa’s cock was now pressed right against his sweet spot. “Fuck, oh my God! Daddy!” He loudly moaned. “You so deep now, shit.” He moaned and T’Challa held his hips to keep him from moving off his cock.

“You like it when daddy goes deep? Hm?” T’Challa questioned and N’Jadaka nodded.

“Yeah, fuck, love it deep in me.” N’Jadaka moaned as he rolled his hips. He could feel his legs shaking and his hips moved faster as he felt his orgasm coming. He wrapped his arms around T’Challa and held on for dear life. “Oh shit, imma nut.” He warned. T’Challa moved his mouth off Erik’s and bit into his shoulder.

“Ah, T’Challa!” He yelled as he came, a pool of cum shooting onto T’Challa’s stomach. His hips still moved as he came down from his orgasm. He was still holding onto T’Challa tightly and his legs shook. “Fuck…” He moaned when he felt T’Challa roll them over so T’Challa was on top. T’Challa managed to stay inside of N’Jadaka as he flipped them over. N’Jadaka gasped as T’Challa started to move his hips again. He could tell the man was close. He was breathing heavily and his thrust were erratic.

“I’m bring you back to Wakanda.” T’Challa whispered in N’Jadaka’s ear as he rutted into him. “And keep you in my palace. You’ll be my consort. I’ll drape you in diamonds and silks. I’ll make love to you like this every night.” He promised and N’Jadaka moaned as T’Challa’s thrust sped up. “The whole world will be jealous of you.”

“T’Challa.” He moaned as the king whispered more promises and sweet nothings in his ear. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe any of it, but it was nice to hear.

“N’Jadaka!” T’Challa moaned loudly as he came. He leaned down and kiss N’Jadaka softly as they came down from their orgasms. He pulled back slowly and slipped out of his lover. N’Jadaka moaned at the emptiness as T’Challa got off the bed and threw the condom away. He went back to the bed and pulled N’Jadaka over to him.

“You...give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready for round two.” N’Jadaka spoke up and T’Challa chuckled.

“Take all the time you need.” T’Challa said and pressed a kiss to N’Jadaka’s ear. “We have time.” He added and N’Jadaka nodded as he caught his breath. He wanted to make the most of his night with T’Challa.

* * *

The next morning, N’Jadaka let out a satisfied moan as he woke up. The blinds were closed so the room was still pretty dark, but he knew it was morning. He felt a pleasant ache in his ass and he stretched. He tried not to think about it but he was gonna miss that ache when T’Challa went back to Wakanda. He reached out for the man but noticed the bed was empty. N’Jadaka rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand. His eyes widened as he looked at the time. He gasped as he jumped up and grabbed the clock. He held it close to his face to make sure he was reading it correctly. “Fuck, I’m late!” He yelled as he jumped out of bed. He was already half an hour late to work. “Shit! Where the hell is my phone?” He looked around and remembered it was in his bag. He looked around the room for he clothes but couldn’t find them. He could only find a nice black silk robe. He slipped it on and tied it up before leaving the bedroom. He quickly made his way to the living room and saw T’Challa sitting on the couch, wearing a matching robe and reading the paper. Breakfast foods covered the table in front of him and he could smell coffee and juices. T’Challa looked over the top of his newspaper and smiled. “Isipho sam kuBast.” T’Challa spoke in his native tongue and he put the newspaper down.

“Where are my clothes and my bag?” N’Jadaka asked frantically as he looked around the living room.

“I gave your clothing to the hotel staff for dry cleaning.” T’Challa answered coolly.

“What?” N’Jadaka questioned as he stopped looking. He quickly walked over to where T’Challa sat. “I don’t have  _ time _ for dry cleaning. I need my clothes. I’m already really late for work. Fuck!” He swore as the wheels turned in his mind. “Shit! Shit!” He continued to swear. “Oh, what size do you wear?” He questioned but didn’t let T’Challa answer. “Never mind, it don’t matter. I need to use one of your suits. I promise I’ll clean it and bring it back.” He quickly spoke.

“Calm down, you don’t need to worry about work.” T’Challa. “hlalani nidle isidlo sakusasa kunye nam.”

“Don’t worry?” N’Jadaka questioned in bewilderment. “Why? Did you call my boss and say I was sick?” He jokingly asked.

“No.” T’Challa answered. “I called Ambassador Wilson and told her you were working with me today on a special project.” He answered calmly.

N’Jadaka’s eyes widened at T’Challa’s answer. “Nigga, you did _what_!” N’Jadaka yelled. “You really called the ambassador and said I was workin’ with you!” He yelled and T’Challa nodded. “And how the  _ fuck _ am I supposed to explain how I know  _ and  _ am working with the king of fucking Wakanda?”

“I already explained it.” T’Challa answered calmly.

“Oh word? What did you tell her?” N’Jadaka quickly asked.

“I told her that you are my lover.” T’Challa answered with a shrug. N’Jadaka’s eyes widened and his mouth opened to form an O-shape.

“Oh...my...please tell me dat was joke. You didn’t really tell her dat. This is a big joke. Ha hahaha...oh my god, yo ain’t laughin’.” N’Jadaka said and then let out a gasp.

“You did WHAT?” He screamed as he paced back and before in front of the table. He pressed his palm to his forehead as he pace. “Oh my God, I’m gonna have a stroke.”

“You are not going have a stroke.” T’Challa countered.

N’Jadaka shook his head. “Yeah, I am. I knew you was gonna kill me but I thought it would be from yo fat ass dick splitting me apart. Fuck!” He yelled and stopped pacing to face T’Challa, who was smirking at the fat dick comment. “W-What made you think  _ that  _ was a good explanation? On what planet...oh my God, how am I gonna explain that shit? You know she’s gonna ask how long we been fuckin’ and I can’t just say I met you two nights ago because lover implies we been together for a while.” He explained frantically.

“N’Jadaka.”

“Shit, I can’t go back to work now. Between the ambassador and Imani and that racist-ass McKinney. No, I can’t go back there. I love the UN but.” 

“N’Jadaka.”

“Maybe I can get the ambassador to write me a good letter of recommendation. I could probably work for the state department. Fuck, I hate D.C. but the cost of living is better there an-“

“Baby boy!” T’Challa yelled and N’Jadaka stopped his rambling to look at T’Challa. “Come here.” He ordered and held out his hand. N’Jadaka made his way over to T’Challa and took his hand. He allowed the king to guide him onto his lap. He leaned into T’Challa as the king held him. He started to calm down in his arms. “Do not worry about a thing. Everything has been taken care of. Your post at the UN has been changed.”

“Changed?”

“You will now be the US Ambassador to Wakanda.” T’Challa explained.

“Cuse me, what?” N’Jadaka asked. He tried to jump off of T’Challa’s lap but the man held him tight. “H-How? I can’t just go from being a grunt to a fuckin’ ambassador.”

“I recommended you and she agreed it was the best since you are my lover.” He explained and N’Jadaka scoffed.

“But I’m just…” He sighed and turned his head to look T’Challa in the eye. “Why did you do this? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful as hell for the opportunity but...you just met me. I’m nothing to you.”

T’Challa tsked at N’Jadaka’s words. “The night we first met, I stared at you for a long time. I blamed it on your beauty, and you are very beautiful, but there was another reason.” He started and N’Jadaka nodded. “Just know I am going to say some things that will be hard to believe but they are true. Trust me.”

N’Jadaka nodded. “I trust you.” He said. He couldn’t believe his own mouth. He just met this nigga two nights ago, but he did trust him. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt it from within that T’Challa wouldn’t hurt him.

“Bast is the panther goddess that my people believe in and worship.” He started and N’Jadaka nodded. “Bast often bestows visions upon the Black Panther.”

“Black Panther?” N’Jadaka questioned and T’Challa nodded.

“I will explain the Black Panther later. I can prove this to you, but just know that I am the Black Panther.”

“O-Kay…” N’Jadaka said skeptically and listened.

“I started getting these visions about a month ago.” He started. “At first, everything was blurry. I couldn’t see anything and then I heard a voice that was like honey and then I could smell cinnamon and roses and I could feel this person touching me and hugging me...kissing me.” He said and then reached up and cupped N’Jadaka’s face. “And then I saw the person. It was as clear as a cloudless sky.”

“You saw me?” N’Jadaka questioned and T’Challa nodded.

“I couldn’t believe it. The person in my visions was actually here, and I didn’t believe it until after our first time together. Once I fell asleep, Bast came to me and asked how I liked her gift. That’s when I knew that it was really you. The one from my visions.” He said and rubbed T’Challa’s cheek. “The other night when you said you knew about me, it did shock me. I was going to let you leave but then I heard Bast clearly say ‘Don’t let him walk away. He is yours’.” He said. “That sent me into...I don’t know how to explain it, I have never felt that feeling before. I just couldn’t let you leave.”

N’Jadaka was shocked by T’Challa’s words. It all sounded like a fantasy. This goddess giving T’Challa visions of him? He just didn’t know what to make of it. “What were the visions?” He asked. He would be able to tell if he was making up a story on the fly because N’Jadaka was the king of bullshitting.

T’Challa smiled at him. “My first clear vision of you was in the royal gardens at the palace. You were reading a book on South African ancient history. You looked up and you were wearing these cute gold framed glasses that made you look studious. You stood up, approached me and asked what was wrong. You could tell I was frustrated and you called me daddy before pulling me on to the grass. We kissed like teenagers and then I woke up.” T’Challa explained.

N’Jadaka chuckled. “My reading glasses at home are gold framed.” He said.

T’Challa smiled. “Circular, with a small scratch on the bottom right lens.” He described and N’Jadaka nodded.

“Everything about you was just like my visions.” T’Challa continued. “Your touch, your smell, the way you walked and talked, even your taste.”

“My taste?” N’Jadaka questioned.

T’Challa licked his lips. “One vision, I was pleasuring you with my tongue. I had you laid across my bed at the palace and I could taste you. You were so wet and you were begging me to…” he said and kissed N’Jadaka’s neck. He had to stop himself before he got carried away.

N’Jadaka cleared his throat. “Okay. Let’s say I believe everything you just said.” He started and T’Challa nodded. “I can’t just pick up and move to Wakanda.”

T’Challa frowned. “Why not? You’d still be working with the UN and you have no immediate family.”

“How do you know that?” N’Jadaka questioned.

T’Challa swallowed. “In one of my visions, you were sad. I held you and you confessed that you missed your parents.” He explained. T’Challa left out the part where N’Jadaka said he wished they could be at their wedding.

N’Jadaka sighed and looked down. He really didn’t have anything that was tying him to New York. He should accept the job and go to Wakanda. It was what he always wanted, to be an ambassador, but what if things didn’t work out with T’Challa? What if the man was lying about his visions and they weren’t really meant for each other? Would he lose his position? “What happens if we don’t work out? You’ll just throw me out?”

“Never.” T’Challa said quickly. He knew Bast made N’Jadaka just for him and that they would be together until old age and even in the ancestral plane, but he understood N’Jadaka’s nervousness. “You do not have to worry about ever losing your position. You’ll be our ambassador to the US for as long as you want. If our relationship ended, I would never just throw you out.” He promised.

N’Jadaka looked up at T’Challa. “You’ll have to teach me the language. It sounds like Xhosa but there is a difference.” He said and T’Challa kissed him before pressing their foreheads together.

“You will love Wakanda.” T’Challa promised and N’Jadaka nodded.

“You said something about being a black panther…” N’Jadaka trailed off. T’Challa smirked and pressed another kiss to N’Jadaka’s lips.

“Stand up, there is much to show you.” T’Challa said and N’Jadaka moved off his lap. T’Challa stood up and took N’Jadaka by the hand to guide him back into the bedroom. He stood in front of T’Challa as he put on a silver necklace. He gasped and his eyes widened as his appearance changed. Gold eyes stared back at him as he reached out to touch his lover.

 

“What the fuck have I gotten myself into?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "Isipho sam kuBast" - "My gift from Bast"
> 
> "hlalani nidle isidlo sakusasa kunye nam" - "Sit and have breakfast with me
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
